The present invention relates generally to the field of internal combustion engines. More specifically the present invention relates generally to the field of single-cylinder, four-stroke cycle, internal combustion engines arranged in an overhead valve configuration.
Small engines, such as single-cylinder, four-stroke cycle, internal combustion engines are used with power equipment, such as rotary lawn mowers, pressure washers, home generators, and the like. Some small engines are arranged in an overhead valve (OHV) configuration, with the intake and exhaust valves positioned in the cylinder head.